


Pesadelos reais

by krful, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krful/pseuds/krful, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Por alguns dias, Sally têm pesadelos com Larry. Ao tentar descobrir se eles eram reais, acaba vendo que era mais do que esperava.
Relationships: Sal Fisher & Larry Johnson - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Pesadelos reais

**Author's Note:**

> esta fanfic foi postada no spirit fanfictions pelo @Aniverse, com a minha conta (krful) como coautora

A noite havia chegado, e as únicas luzes ligadas dos Apartamentos Addison eram as do quarto 402, onde Sal lavava a louça da janta e Larry assistia a um programa qualquer que passava na televisão. Seus pais estavam fora da casa e só voltariam no dia seguinte, por isso, estavam contando com os dois para deixarem o lugar em ordem.

— Cansei, vou dormir. — Larry disse, levantando-se do sofá e indo até seu quarto — Boa noite, Sally.

— Boa noite.

O de cabelos castanhos entrou no cômodo, deixando as luzes acesas. Esperava que o irmão fosse para lá logo depois, mas se passou meia hora e depois uma hora. Todavia, não conseguiu escutar nem mesmo um passo vindo da cozinha — Sal não se mexera desde que o garoto fora para o quarto. E o motivo disso era simples: pesadelos; Sally estava tendo sonhos ruins há alguns dias, e isso o impedia de dormir.

Sempre que fechava os olhos por alguns minutos, acabava tendo a mesma visão: Larry na casa da árvore escrevendo uma carta, em específico, para o Fisher. E o final era toda vez o mesmo, sempre a mesma coisa que o fazia chorar. Por culpa disso, acabava desistindo de tudo à sua volta, e depois de Sal ver a cena, acabava acordando. Poderia querer dizer algo?

Secou as mãos, indo até a janela. As folhas das árvores ficavam bem mais bonitas sobre a Lua, dançando sincronizadamente, juntas. Aquilo o acalmava diante de seus pensamentos.

Mesmo que não quisesse admitir, estava com sono, e seus olhos se fechavam aos poucos. Café não resolveria seu problema e já sabia disso. Desse modo, apenas se deixou levar, apoiando a cabeça em seus braços. Assim, em alguns minutos, adormeceu com o vento em seus cabelos.

[...]

Naquela manhã gelada, os raios de sol iam até o rosto do garoto de cabelos azuis, que levantou sonolento. Percebera que, na noite passada acabou dormindo no sofá, mas estava enrolado em uma coberta — e quando parou para pensar que Larry fizera isso, surgiu a possibilidade de ele já estar acordado, mesmo sabendo que tal coisa poderia ter acontecido durante a madrugada.

Rapidamente, abriu a porta do quarto e, como o esperado, o irmão não estava lá. Com isso, pegou as chaves e saiu da casa, descendo as escadas até o primeiro andar. Correndo, foi para a parte de trás do apartamento, onde pôde avistar de longe a casa na árvore.

Larry estava sentado no chão de madeira, e seus pés estavam sob a escada. Observava a natureza, e um papel escrito "Sally" na frente estava em suas mãos. Levantou calmamente, e antes que pudesse entrar, escutou:

— LARRY! — virou-se, vendo Fisher se aproximando, preocupado.

— Sally? O que 'cê tá fazendo aqui, cara?

Suspirou, suando frio. Parou na frente do outro, segurando as próprias mãos, organizando as palavras em sua mente. Se falasse que estava ali por conta dos sonhos — por mais que fossem pesadelos, eles se tornaram realidade — que estava tendo, poderia ser considerado como doido por acreditar em coisas assim.

— Eu… Eu sei o que você vai fazer… — olhou para cima, puxando ar — Você- Você vai… desistir? 

Conseguiu ver a carta que o garoto escondera atrás de si, e quando Larry percebeu, o entregou. Cuidadosamente, abriu o envelope e leu atentamente o que estava escrito. Algumas lágrimas acabavam saindo de seus olhos conforme lia, mesmo que tentasse ignorá-las.

Ao terminar, colocou o papel no bolso da calça. Subiu as escadas da casa, sentando-se no chão, fazendo um gesto para o irmão ficar ao seu lado.

— Larry… Por que disse que não é forte como eu? Você me ajudou, me salvou muitas vezes. Eu 'tô aqui para quando precisar, cara. — antes que pudesse continuar falando, o Johnson virou o rosto e desabou em lágrimas.

— E-Eu só… Não aguento mais. Quero poder ficar longe dessa escuridão. Por favor, Sally, não me odeie-

Foi surpreendido por um abraço do irmão, e o garoto parou de chorar, observando o de cabelos azuis.

— Não existe ninguém igual você! Eu nunca vou te odiar, Larry Face. — brincou, fazendo o outro dar uma risada curta.

Sem pensar muito, o outro retribuiu aquele abraço. Não fazia ideia de como o irmão conseguira chegar no momento certo. Mas não queria presumir nada naquele instante, pois agora estava com Sal, e isso era tudo o que importava; enquanto isso, Fisher ficava feliz de ter conseguido salvar Larry, e prometera para si próprio que iria ajudá-lo toda vez, e que estaria ali para ele sempre que estivesse em um dos poços mais fundos.

**Author's Note:**

> agradeço à @Felmier por essa betagem maravilhosa, que corrigiu meus erros e ficou incrível <3


End file.
